


Satellite

by littleartemis



Series: We Are The Orphans of The American Dream [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's an alpha with a dirty secret; he's really an omega. With his recent resurrection, and being off his suppressants, he has to deal with everyone around him finding out the truth. Oh and the oncoming apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Lays Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Wincestiel end game, part of my 'orphans of the american dream' verse, will be continued as I find the time to write more. Titled after Rise Against's 'Satellite'.

The first thing he felt when he woke was fear. Endless fear. His heart racing, scrambling to look around in the tiny space he was confined in. Panicked.

It was like hell, but it was not at the same time and he could not figure out what was going on. Where he was. Anything really. His mind was stuck reeling on the fact that he was in some form of tiny box and he could not breathe.

He kept sucking in air but nothing was happening.

Never had he thought he could be claustrophobic until now.

Until his nails scraped along the top of what seemed to be a coffin and he realized he was alive.

Alive and buried deep under ground and he did not know how to get out. If that was even possible.

Eyes darted around in the dark space as his hands patted himself down, trying to find something to help him see in the darkness. Anything.

A lighter? Good.

Flicking it open he got a better idea of just what was going on. Scanning the coffin along with his body (he should have known Sam would not give him a hunter’s burial...not that he minded really).

Closing it, he pocketed the lighter before beginning the extensive ascension. His nails clawing at the wood above him as he grit his teeth, trying his hardest to break free of his prison. Splinters and dirt got under his nails, pierced his skin, but he persevered. The opening should lie ahead somewhere.

He just had to keep pushing upward.

Keep digging.

Push. Shove. Move the dirty down into the now empty casket below. Wriggle his way through the canal he was creating. Ignore the ache in his stomach, the mild panic. The way his heart thudded in his chest telling him he would die again in that hole.

The voice in the back of his mind telling him something was wrong since he was alive. He was alive, and he should not be. He should be rotting in that box, back down in hell serving his time as Alastair’s pet. Down in that damned place carving into the souls of people. Relishing in their screams.

Closing his eyes for a moment he shuddered, licking his dirt stained lips ignoring the taste on his lips. It took a little bit of breathing just to focus on keeping himself calm and sane while confined like this. Locked in with no known way out. No idea of what to do and where to go. Keep his mind off the thought of being forever stuck down in this pit. Dying here.

Sam and Bobby would never have any idea that he came back.

That he was back and had no idea how he was back. Why or who did it. No idea what so ever. It scared him as much as the tiny hole did. What plans did they have for him?

He had to keep pushing. Had to get out. Find out what was going on before something bad happened. To him or to Sam, and Bobby. Because if whatever dragged him out of hell had intentions for his family he had to keep them safe. Had to warn them that something was up. Even if they put a bullet through his brain after. Not that he would blame them. It was unnatural for him to even be walking the earth again. To be breathing the same air as humans. Humans like himself.

Shuddering he closed his eyes, resting for a moment as he ignored the dull ache in his lungs and hands. Kicking at the wall of dirt a frustrated grunt passed from his lips before he pressed on again. Closer to the surface he was sure. He could not be too deep under ground, could he? Sam might leave the grave shallow enough so that he could get Dean out.

He did not doubt his brother had been trying to break his contract the entire time still...what if he had already and was trying to come break him from his coffin? Though Dean could not stay underground much longer.

He was running out of air.

It was getting harder and harder for him to breath. For him to focus on his surroundings. It was like being in heat, but without the need to hump some Alpha’s leg. Not that he would know what the heat was like...he had not felt it since his first one came on.

Scowling at the reminder that he had died a virgin he shook his head, digging a little more furiously now. Pushing through the burning feeling in his chest telling him he needed oxygen. The claustrophobia. How it felt to just be closed in like this.

Whoever pulled him from hell only to leave him here was going to get a severe asskicking, that was for sure...

Provided who or whatever it was, was not strong enough to whoop his ass back to hell. The idea of going back scared him a little. He wanted to go back since he did not belong here anymore, but at the same time...he did not want to go back to carving into other souls. Being Alastair’s puppet. Feeling the alpha demon breathing down his neck with approval...

Shuddering he punched the dirt wall above him, closing his eyes quickly as his fist broke through the surface.

That was a start at least, right?

He clawed at the earth, trying to make the hole bigger. Big enough to pull himself free.

Once on land he lay back taking long deep breaths, eyes closed as his chest rose and fell. One arm slung over his eyes as he licked his lips, laughing weakly.

He was alive.

Now he just had to figure out where the hell he was, how to get back to Bobby’s...and why the hell the trees around him all look like something demonic had landed atop his grave. All fallen over, tilted away from his grave where the dirt and grass looked disturbed. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

As soon as he could he would find out just was wrong.

Just first...

He had to get back to civilization. Back to Sam, Bobby, and Baby. They had to know he was alive at the very least. He owed them that much. Sam especially. More importantly he had to let them know that something obviously powerful pulled him from hell and they would need to find out why. Why, how, and for what purpose?


	2. Understand the Past

The journey had been long, hard and eventful. He had walked along the mostly empty road for miles in search of some sort of civilization. Some kind of sign of where he was. Of home. Anything really. Any way out of here. Because he did not want to be stuck in this hole for the rest of his life. Which may not be all that long. It felt like he was lost with the sun beating down on his back, jacket tied around his waist. Trying to keep focused on the task at hand. Keep his mind from wandering to other, darker things.

It was a saving grace when he found the gas station. Transportation he could steal, food, water. The only thing that he did not like was the sudden screeching sound that blasted the windows in all around him. An almost endless ringing in his ears that made his vision blur. It felt like a drill trying to dig into his skull and he just wanted it to stop and soon.

Then just as suddenly as it began...it was gone.

Leaving him mildly panicked looking around like some kind of wild animal being chased by something bigger than him. Bigger, badder, and likely stronger. Even more terrifying; likely still nearby.

He had scrambled to his feet, grabbing what he could. Yeah he could do without the adult magazine but he needed something nice after everything he had been through. He just...had to hide it from Sam. Or his brother might wonder why an alpha had a magazine filled with pictures of big meaty alpha knots. Unfortunately the shop did not have any suppressants so he would have to find some other way of stocking up. Birth control would need to be bought too. He shuddered at the thought of it.

Climbing into the abandoned truck he worked quickly at hotwiring it. The area looked like it had been vacated long ago so he would not need to worry about anyone missing it. Just worry if there was enough gas in it to get him to the nearest town. Hell, to Bobby’s if he was lucky. That was all he wanted to get to. There and to his baby. He liked the feel of being behind the impala’s wheel more than this rusted broken down truck.

The same one which he was thankful had some kick in her. “Yes...” he hit the dash with glee, the ‘s’ dragging on as he backed out of the station. Homeward bound. To Bobby, and Sam. Back to his life if possible.

From then on it was him and the open road, the low hum of the engine music to his ears. Better than any song Alastair had ever sung to torment him in hell.

Taking in a deep breath he tried his best to focus on the road. Focus and keep his mind off hell. He was free. No more knife, no more rack, no more Alastair. For now at least. Until they sent him back. Or he went back by some chance. He did not doubt that he would end up back in the pit. He did not deserve to live. Did not deserve to be saved.

He was just here to find who or whatever it was that pulled him from hell and kick it’s ass before going back down. That was it.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. Inhale, exhale, ignore the ache in his chest telling him he needed a cigarette. Something to take the anxiety away. Take away the burning need to carve into the next human he came across. The memories. How his body ached for another...for Alastair. For someone, anyone to take him. Throw him onto the ground, pin him down by the back of his neck and knot him like a little bitch.

It took biting his lip to the point of almost tearing skin to hold in the small noise that wanted to come through. Hold in the way his entire being shuddered with need. What was worse was this was just him getting horny. If he did not get suppressants quick...he did not want to think of what his heat was going to be like. With his skin feeling like it was on fire, pressing against any man or woman with a knot just begging to be fucked like a little slut.

Which he would be. He was unmarked. Fresh, clean, unclaimed alpha bait. No one had touched him. He and John had made sure of that.

Who was going to go into heat in the upcoming weeks.

He was completely fucked and needed to say his goodbyes fast because he was going to die of embarrassment when the news got out. Especially when it got to Sam. Bobby knew already at least. Found out completely by accident, but he was thankful for it. With John gone he needed someone to go to when he was having...omega problems. Yeah Bobby was an old alpha but he was eager to help Dean through his up and downs. Made sure Dean had a doctor to look after him and a constant prescription filled of suppressants so he would not let off the pheromones telling every alpha and beta nearby that he was ready for a knot.

Ready for over eighteen years...the first heat had hit him when he was only eleven. He shuddered just remembering when the unfamiliar feeling took over him. Making his body climb to an unfamiliar temperature. Completely covered in sweat. Needy. He was close to just grinding against his Father.

After finding him like that he had been sent to Bobby’s to wait out the heat. Confined to a room with...his face went hot just remembering the first dildo he had ever gotten. It had served its purpose though. Still did though he had to be careful when he brought it out.

Resting an arm on the open window he looked out at the passing landscape. Letting the breeze cool him down slightly.

It kept his mind off his troubles as he made his way to the closest town. Thankfully not far from where Bobby lived. A little longer and he was there. Back to Bobby’s house.

To his home...

The impala might be his home, but Bobby’s was the only stable one he ever had outside the metal confines of his baby. Outside the cheesy motels, and abandoned buildings he and Sam had slept in most of their lives.

Once there it was a matter of walk in, do the demon/shifter/whatever check, hug Bobby, then reunite with Sam. Easy as that which surprised him a little. It did not surprise him to find Sam was not the one to get him out though. He had tried but not succeeded.

“Something got me out of that pit. Something strong. Fuck, everything around me was dead. What could have pulled me out of hell like that?” he paced the room, chewing semi furiously on his bottom lip, eyes focused on the floor. “More importantly, why?”

He could hear Bobby let out a low huff, turning to where the man was, seeing his eyes focused on the floor beneath him. “Sounds like a right mess...we’ll have to look into it first chance we get. I know someone who might be able to find out just what grabbed ya...though I don’t know if we wanna look a gift horse in the mouth...if you get what I mean. You’re back. Sam and I are both blessed for that, Dean.”

Looking from one to the other, he had to try not to frown when Sam nodded his agreement. “I don’t know if there would have been any other way to get you back, Dean...we’re lucky whatever it was came along and brought you back to us. No matter what reason. Dean, I don’t...I don’t know what either of us would have done if you had stayed gone forever.” He pushed away from the wall, pulling the other into his arms the strong scent of Alpha clouding the omega’s senses for a moment before he pulled out from his brother’s grip.

“Yeah yeah...I know. But whatever it was could send me back again. We all know that...” he shifted nervously trying not to show just how terrified he was. It was unnatural for him to be alive, but he did not want to go back to hell. Not back to Alastair and whatever tortures awaited him in hell...

What he hated more though was how weak he sounded and the sad look in Bobby’s eyes. Sam seemed oblivious but he knew Bobby was concerned about him and it broke Dean inside.

He was not worth being worried over...

Especially by a seasoned hunter like Bobby who had been like a Father to Dean for as long as he could remember. As long as he had known the man he had reared him and Sam like his own children. He wished that the world had been kinder to the old alpha and he had some of his own. Some that were better behaved.

Better than him at least...he did not know how Bobby could put up with him. Especially his mood swings when the heat was going to come. Somehow he just kept pressing on, making sure Dean had his suppressants, birth control, and even some sprays to make him smell more like an alpha than an omega. He was a blessing really...

A blessing Dean felt he did not deserve.

Turning his gaze away so he did not have to see the man’s gaze on him continued on. “We need to find out what it is. Once we know, we’ll go from there okay? We just...need to find some way of finding out what it was that pulled me out of hell.”

Nodding in what looked to be agreement Sam heaved a sigh, “know anyone who can do that for us Bobby?”

“I know someone. Kick ass girl to boot. Pamela’ll do the trick, she’ll just need something he’s touched.” His voice was a mix between grunting and growling, likely annoyed with Dean though the omega ignored it. “You got anything this bugger’s touched?”

“Me.” He finally looked at Bobby, sighing when the old man gave him the ‘well that’s fuckin’ obvious’ look. Reaching over he rolled up his left shirt sleeve so both Bobby, and Sam could see the hand print burnt into his skin. “It has a tight grip apparently.”

“It’s possible it was an angel...” the offhand comment came from Sam who just shrugged when Dean gave him a ‘you have got to be kidding me’ look. “No really. What else could be powerful enough to pull you out of hell like that, Dean? Not even I could get you out, and I tried finding how, for four months. They had you locked down tight. The deal was unbreakable. We tried everything, remember?”

Rolling his eyes he crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the contemplative look Bobby gave Sam. “Angels don’t exist. End of story. Now lets see if we can get in contact with this woman and find out what the hell pulled me out and what the fuck it wants.” Uncrossing his arms he raised his hands, ending the discussion. “I’m going to get a drink. Bobby...you look into contacting this woman and finding out about meeting with her okay? I want to know as soon as possible just what’s going on and how to deal with all this crap.” With that he was storming off, uncaring of what the others did.

He needed a beer, some time alone, and maybe a nap. Okay scratch the nap maybe...he did not really know but this was all so confusing and at the same time stressing. He just got back from hell and now they were chasing monsters again. Powerful ones.

Ones that can pull a damned soul from hell and piece them back together in their own body to boot! His body had been torn to shreds, he knew that well enough. Yet here he was...just fine...

Grabbing a cold beer from the fridge he headed upstairs, trying not to think too hard on it all. Because when he did it just made things more painful. His mind just kept spinning; who? why? how?

Even more so how...

Once in the room alone he pulled up his shirt, looking down at his stomach. At the unmarred flesh that was now his. A look he did not remember ever seeing on him...his body had been covered in scars for as long as he could remember. Whatever pulled him out must have pieced him back together. But how? And why? Why would they take someone who had been torn to shreds by hellhounds until his insides were out, and stitch him back together. Erase every scar on his skin. Every reminder of his life leading up to this point.

It was like he was starting anew...

Everything came with a cost though. This was likely no different. He just had to find out what the cost was. Though would it be worth coming back? He hated hell. Hated it with every fibre of his being.

But he would go back if the cost was too much.

Hearing a knock on the door he spun hard on his heels, staring at Bobby as the old alpha looked him over with sad, tired eyes. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity. Both staring at the other.

At least until Bobby made the first move, entering the room slowly like he was approaching a scared animal. Which Dean was close to being like...so he did not blame him really. Calloused hands cupped his face, brushing thumbs over his cheeks as they trembled. “It’s good to have you back...darn good...”

Giving him the tiniest of smiles, it faltered as one stray tear slipped down his cheek. “Don’t know how long I’ll be back...We don’t know what this is, or why it pulled me out...or even what the cost of it is...nothing good happens without a reason Bobby...” he took a deep breath, swallowing hard as the other pulled him into his arms.

Clinging to him like a scared child he just buried his face against Bobby’s neck. Taking some comfort in the arms of the one person he had seen as a Father growing up. Especially with John acting more as drill sergeant...

The omega shook in Bobby’s embrace, finding it hard to handle everything going on. Being alive again, remembering hell, knowing that they had something big to tackle. Just having the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Easy boy...drugs’ve worn out of your system by now I’m betting...you want me to call in for a new stock?”

“Please...I don’t want Sam to find out just yet. I’m ashamed enough as it is...especially with everything that happened while...while I was in hell. I don’t want him to hate me for this...”

“Don’ think he ever could...” he gently pulled Dean from himself, cupping one cheek as he looked into his eyes. “Yer a good brother to him. Remember that. He loves you a lot. I’m sure he can handle the news just fine. But you take your time alright? I’ll order in the suppressants soon as I can. You need to take care of yourself. Get some rest. Hell find something to eat too. Sam ‘n I can handle getting in contact with Pamela and seein’ about meetin’ up with her. We’ll call ya when we have everything sorted. Just don’t overwork yourself. ‘Specially as that time is coming up.”

His eyes went wide at that reminder a small groan falling from his lips as he covered his face in both his hands. How could he forget? He always tracked the heats. That was when he tried to not pick up so many hunts because even while on the drugs he was needy. Getting a boner, and all wet in his pants while on the job was not exactly something he wanted to explain to Sam. “Fuck...fuck fuck fuck...”

“S’ok Dean. I will be okay...” big strong hands moved from Dean’s face to his neck, massaging along it as he tried his best to calm him. Hands on the neck...the easiest omega subjugation trick in the book. He hated it but it did help. His shoulders slumped as his breathing relaxed, eyes falling closed as he just let Bobby take care of him.

“Fine...I’ll just take a nap. Was a long trip in...I’ll grab a bite to eat later.” Smiling weakly he pressed his forehead against Bobby’s, his hands having moved to hold onto Bobby’s. “Keep that big knot head busy alright? Don’t want him fussing over me too much...’specially when I’m trying to get some beauty sleep.” He gave him a weak smile, laughing as the alpha playfully hit him on the shoulder.

“Alright princess.” He pulled away as he said that, dragging his hand along Dean’s arm. Like he was checking that he was alive. That this was real and Dean was not still six feet underground. “You finish off your drink and rest. Don’t go makin’ any messes up here y’hear me? I don’t want to come up here and find-”

“Bobby!”

“I know ya have one!”

“Fuck did Sam find it?”

“No ya hid it real good didn’tcha?”

“Naturally. Secret compartment in my Baby.”

“Then yer safe. Now rest. Or I’ll tie yer ass down and make ya sleep!”

“Kinky Bobby, real kinky.”

“Sleep!”

Waving him off Dean turned away, climbing into the bed that seemed to be beckoning him. With beer in hand he just lay on his side and thought until the alcohol was gone and he was left with sweet nothingness as he dreamt of hell.


End file.
